Invisible Touch
by PandaPi
Summary: She was mad for the Doctor. Jack was mad for them both. The Doctor was mad he couldn't fix the TARDIS, until one day Jack comes up with an idea to help Rose get the Doctor admit his feelings, and for all three to explore the world of love through time and telepathy. Rosex10xJack. Telepathy, poly, mature content. M for later chapters that include romantic contact.
1. Chapter 1

Invisible Touch

Chapter 1

Authors Note: thanks for reading! This idea came to me on a long cross country road trip, but I'm just now getting around to type it up. I neither own nor profit from the use of characters from the Dr. Who or Torchwood universe, who belong to the BBC and other rights holders.

Rose

_Rose couldn't help being frustrated. It had been amazing traveling with the Doctor these past weeks and months, but she was frustrated at his inability to take anything emotional or personal seriously. A species in peril? He's there. Fractures in space time creating horrible paradox consequences on a far off system, no sweat; but ask him about his feelings, his past, his home, and stoic silence or deflection were the best outcomes she could expect. Yet she couldn't help it, she was falling in love with the Doctor. His calmness under fire, his tender words to a creature in need, the sweat on his brow as he labored over the numerous dials and settings on the TARDIS. Yet, she saw no hope in ever moving beyond being a companion to him. A sidekick. A foil. Certainly never a lover._

_With the addition of Captain Jack to their traveling party, Rose's frustrations shifted. He was cocky, quick witted, with a talent for conversation and a body to match, charming the pants off of any creature the Doctor would tolerate him talking to. This certainly included Rose, who couldn't help but notice as he worked out in the TARDIS, practicing press ups, sit ups, pull ups and the like. The Doctor was never keen on her spending time with Jack alone however, and, she thought, probably for good reason. Rose knew the Time Agent had a knack for charming women all the way into bed, and she somewhat doubted her ability, or willingness, to resist those advances. She suspected that made Jack even more keen on trying to score an evening with Rose, the Doctor making her just that much harder to get. It didn't surprise her then, that one day while the Doctor was out fetching a part for the TARDIS from a 21st century London hardware store, Jack appeared in her doorway. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him lean against the doorframe, but that was ten minutes ago and he hadn't said a word- uncharacteristic for the Captain._

"Well are you going to just stare at me then, or come in for a chat?" _she said, looking up, setting down a fashion magazine she had purchased on her last trip home._

"Didn't want to interrupt anything important." _He stared down scornfully at the trashy magazine as Rose hastily tried to cover the front, proclaiming to contain '101 Secrets to Spice your Sex Life'._ "Looking for tips sweet cheeks? You know I'm always willing to be a test subject if you are involved." _he smirked before ducking quickly to avoid the pillow Rose had thrown at his head._

"Well not getting much action anywhere else am I?"

"I'm not sure why either, it is clear the Doctor is mad for you."

"How'd you figure?" _she asked, curious to know what Jack could have seen to draw such a different conclusion from her own._

"Well let's start with the fact he'd be bonkers if he knew I was here in your doorway watching you read in your sweatpants." _He ducked another pillow_ "Hey knock that off! Do you want my help or not?"

"Why would you help me? You fancy him too after all don't you?" _She noticed his body tense at the suggestion before he stepped across the threshold and took a seat at the foot of her bed._

"Don't beat around the bush do you? Well, I reckon we can both have our way with the Doctor if you are willing to try something."

"Like what?" _She asked, but before Jack could explain further, the door to the TARDIS slammed and the Doctor's clear voice rang out through the ship._

"Rose, Jack, where are you? We may be stuck on Earth a while..."

"I'll tell you later" _Jack said, kissing Rose chastely on the cheek before bounding out to the control room. Rose couldn't help but blush slightly before following._


	2. Chapter 2

Invisible Touch

Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks for the follows! Don't expect a set schedule of updates for this story, but do know it is fully formed in my head, beginning, middle and climax. I neither own nor profit from the use of characters from the Dr. Who or Torchwood universe, who belong to the BBC and other rights holders.

* * *

_Jack_

His face stung from where Rose had slapped him earlier. She hadn't meant it, of that he was sure, pretty sure, kind of sure, regardless he didn't terribly mind watching the blonde brood as he sat by the console. With the Doctor off on another supply run, now was the perfect time to explain the specifics of his little fantasy involving the time lord and his companion, even if she didn't take to his initial explanation involving hand gestures and sound effects.

"So what?" She asked, arms crossed, hips jutted out to the side, a picture of incredulous attitude "you expect the Doctor to just walk in and see us snogging and say 'oi Jack, hands off her yeah? She's mine and I'll be having her shortly' or something like that?"

"No no, nothing so, brutish, as that. I'm merely suggesting the Doctor is more human than he'd like to let on, and by reminding him of that, the jealousy nagging at his heart-"

"Two, Jack, two hearts-"

"You knew what I meant. We tap into that and I'm sure he'll fall for you. Frankly, I think he already has and just won't admit it to you. Or me. Or himself even."

"And then you just..." she trailed off. Jack could see the discomfort on her face, but the con man wasn't willing to share his expertise so easily, or the objects of his desire so freely.

"I watch. Or help. Really whatever you want I suppose." He smirked.

"And you don't think the Doctor will have a problem with that?" She balked, walking around the center of the TARDIS, running her hands through her hair. Jack couldn't help but notice the swagger in her step, replacing the nerves that had punctuated their first conversations after he came aboard. He could be intimidating yes, many of his conquests on Boshane and throughout the universe said he emanated a certain power and authority. He preferred to think of it as charm and charisma, but he had taken to toning it down, luring her in. She would have to trust him intimately for his plan to work, and, if his research was right, for them all to have the best time they could.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, we people of the future have a more enlightened approach to sexuality. I've explained this all to you before." She looked mad again. He half hoped she'd slap him once more. Instead she scowled.

"That's fine and well but I don't think he fancies you much as a person, forget a lover."

"You leave that to me." He winked. The warm presence of the TARDIS in his mind warned him the Doctor was nearly back with the next round of supplies. "The Doctor is coming. So, are you in?"

"What, right now?" She looked shocked, but only slightly hesitant.

" No better time than the present." He stepped in close to her, placing a hand in the small of her back and the other on her shoulder. "Your move".

* * *

_ROSE_

"Your move" he said softly, moving towards her. Rose felt herself swallow hard before looking into Jack's eyes. Scoundrel that he was, she had to admit he was an amazing physical specimen and a charmer at that. The strength and heat coming from his warm hands on her was tempting and she had barely caught her breath before hearing the Doctor wiggling the key in the lock on the TARDIS' front door. Jack had flipped the latch and it would take using his Screwdriver to get in, as if Jack had anticipated this exact scenario.

"You had better be right." She said, before leaning in to kiss him. His lips were soft but strong and immediately overpowered her own, finessing his tongue into her mouth with ease as his fingers wound tight into her hair. This kiss was more than just a show, Rose soon realized, Jack was betting his chance with her or the Doctor on this plan working out. She leaned into him a bit more thinking to herself _I might as well be convincing then, otherwise the Doctor might get the wrong impression_. She felt him smile against her lips, as if he could hear her thoughts. Her hands snaked up the Captain's well muscled back, under his suspenders and outside his shirt. She could feel ridges and divots from scars old and new along his back, and felt more than heard him moan as her dancing fingers reached the nape of his neck.

Jack responded in kind, cupping her bottom and pulling her somehow still closer to him. He reached down into the infinitesimal space between them and maneuvered out of his shirt. Soon Rose could feel the heat coming off of his bare chest as he worked little butterfly kisses down her neck, unbuttoning the top of her blouse as he went. "Don't waste much time do you?" Rose whispered into Jack's ear. He shivered a bit but continued his ministrations.

"When you live forever, you learn to enjoy every second for what it is" he whispered back. Rose had just enough time to pull Jack back up into a salty, passionate kiss before the door slammed and a loud banging noise rang out through the TARDIS, as if somebody had dropped a bag of mechanical parts in shock on the floor grating.

"Ey! What's this? Oi, Jack, hands off of her!"


	3. Chapter 3

Invisible Touch

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Short update this time. This is your last chance to read before boarding a 10xRosexJack Lemonship. That mess will start next chapter. As anticipated, here is the full reaction from our Doctor. I neither own nor profit from the use of characters from the Dr. Who or Torchwood universe, who belong to the BBC and other rights holders.

_The Doctor_

"Ey! What's this? Oi, Jack, hands off of her!" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The so called Captain, a fugitive time agent and ladies man, man's man, really warm bloodied consenting creatures man, taking advantage of his, no not his but still, taking advantage of Rose.

"Oh, welcome home Doctor" Jack smiled, pulling away from Rose long enough to shoot a heavy glance in my direction. "Join us wont you, always room for one more." He smiled before moving to rain kisses down Rose's neck and chest. She wasn't struggling though. Squirming to be sure yes but, she didn't seem to mind the Captain's intimate touch.

"Rose are you alright" He asked, tentatively stepping across the grates towards them. He felt uncomfortable coming so close to two people so connected. But the look on her face, the flush in her cheeks, he couldn't help but reach out and brush her cheek.

The instant his hand touched her flesh it was as if a shock went straight to his hearts. He saw the other two flinch for a moment before being lost in an overwhelming sense of bliss and intimacy and warmth. He felt firm, strong, hungry lips against his, and at the same time, soft delicate lips, questioning, probing for more. _Well that can't be right, can it?_ The thought pulled him from the moment and he recoiled, to find Rose and Jack had stopped snogging and were staring at him, seemingly as confused as he was.

"Well well Doctor, you wouldn't happen to be a touch telepath would you?" Jack said, a mischievous smile overcoming his face, lighting his eyes with a previously unseen fire.

* * *

_Jack_

_A touch telepath. _He thought to himself, unable to help the grin crawling across his face. Jack had made love to touch telepaths in the past, and had suspected the Doctor maybe had a bit of those powers himself, but the raw power, honed by centuries of mental development, had refined that power to be overwhelming, even for Jack.

"A what?" Rose asked, stepping back, adjusting her blouse and looking between them.

"A touch telepath is somebody who can connect on a mental and emotional level through physical contact-" the Doctor began

"-or intimacy" Jack added.

"Right, physical contact. It works like a two way street, where the telepath is a motorist and the um-"

"The receiver is like a pedestrian. You're both moving on the street, but it can get loud and busy and overwhelming-."

"Precisely. Very nicely done Jack." the Doctor chirped. But Jack wasn't through.

"Unless you have a medium to process the feelings. A traffic cop."

"Absolutely but for that you'd have to have somebody with a lot of experience dealing with telepaths. Somebody who is a known entity. Easy to locate in time and space-"

"Somebody like me?" he offered, pointing towards his broken wristcuff. "I'm not going anywhere fast. And neither are you by the sounds of what was in that bag. You can only work on your ship so long Doctor"

"I don't need sleep."

"I do." Rose added. "All that banging about. It makes an awful racket."

"And not the fun type of banging." He couldn't help but add, knowing the glare the handsome Doctor would send his way."

"So are you suggesting I get intimate with Rose while you watch?" the Doctor added.

"Actually, I'll need to be touching you both to initiate the contact. But yes. As a matter of fact I am." Jack finished, knowing he had the Doctor and his companion hooked.

"I don't see why not? Could be fun." Rose said.

They both looked incredulously to see her smiling mischievously, before turning towards her room across the cabin of the TARDIS.

"Allonsy"


End file.
